Thou Shall Not Commit Sin
by idratherbesailing
Summary: He was the bad boy, she was the angel. Not once in her life had she committed a sin, while his list went on and on. That all changed when he found her. [ hayner x olette ] [ challenge fic for myxbeautifulxlove's challenge ]


11.24.06

YESS I FINALLY GOT THIS DONE!!

Sorry, it's just that this story took me forever. I wanted to make it as good as possible. This is for myxbeautifulxlove's challenge. I know, I know, crappy title, but this was the only thing I could think of. Anyway, Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2 or any characters involved with it.

Summary: He was the bad boy, she was the angel. Not once in her life had she committed a sin, while his list went on and on. That all changed when he found her.

hAYNER ♥ 0lETTE

* * *

"I didn't know it would turn out like this," whispered the blonde. Cold wind whipped against his face. It didn't bother him though. He could have been tackled, punched, shot, anything, and yet he would still stay rooted in his spot. His chocolate eyes stayed glued to what stood before him. 

"I'm sorry," He gulped. "I really am. I-I never meant for this to happen." The tall blonde slightly shivered, which caused him to break his stare. He then bit his lip and tilted his head back to get a better look at the darkened sky.

"I'd do anything to get you back. Anything. And I mean it," sobbed the young man. "If only we could go back and fix everything."

* * *

The engines of buses and cars began to purr, and gas sluggishly slipped out of the pipes. Lights gleamed through the city, and yet, it still felt dark. There was an eerie feeling about this city, but none of the citizens took a care to that. A loud crash rang out through the area, and laughing followed after it. 

"Nice one, Riku. You just broke someone's window," laughed a blonde boy. He looked over at his friend who was sheepishly chewing on his lip.

He then joined in the laughter and pushed his silver bangs back, "Oh well. It was one of those rich families anyway. They'll be able to pay for it. I can already see the families' faces; they'll be shocked as hell and start crying! Don't you think so, Hayner?" Again, he cackled loudly.

Hayner nodded, "Definitely. That's probably going to be one of the worst things that has ever happened to them," He then added, "and breaking one of their nails." Their laughter continued. They knocked over some trash cans and garbage flew out. After kicking a few other trash cans, a light turned on, and the boys stood frozen.

"What do you think you're doing out there? Get out of my property!" cried an old man. The two young men quickly looked at each other and sprinted down the street. They then sharply turned down an alley and slowed down.

"Oh, that was just too funny," sighed Riku. Hayner agreed.

After regaining their breath, they continued their walk down the alley and into another part of town. It wasn't as clean as the area they had just been in, and the houses were smaller. Windows were shattered in various apartments, and many could not compare to the mansions the boys had just previously passed. Although it wasn't as luxurious as the mansions and sanitary sidewalks in "Richville" (as the two called it), this was Hayner's and Riku' home. They didn't care if they had homes that could fit the whole state. As long as it had a roof, a bathroom, and sturdy walls, they would live with it.

"Well, I better get going. Mom's probably going to kill me when I get home." Hayner stated.

"Well then, it's been nice knowing you. See you later, Hayner," Riku curtly waved goodbye and the two made their way home.

* * *

"Hayner, Hayner," a woman softly whispered. Hayner turned towards his window, which was no help at all. The sun glared through his dirty window, instantly awaking him. He groaned loudly. 

"What is it, Mom?" Hayner slurred, his words hardly understandable for his face was in the pillow.

His mother went through his drawings, trying to find something wearable, "Honey, you have to get up."

Hayner only let one eye open, "No, I don't."

"Hayner, it's Sunday, and we're going to church today. Come on, wake up. I picked something out for you to wear. Be down stairs in about 15 minutes, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

After taking a quick nap for about 10 minutes, Hayner finally got the motivation to get up. That motivation being the smell of bacon, pancakes, eggs, and other delicious food his mother was making. He walked over to where his mother had placed his clothes for the day (why she had to pick out his clothes, Hayner will never know). After staring them down for a few minutes, he threw them to the side and muttered, "Hell no."

Stomping down, Hayner descended from the stairs and was greeted by his large breakfast and his mother who only shook her head at what she saw. Hayner decided to neglect the suit he was supposed to wear, and instead chose a camouflage vest that was worn over a black guinea tea, and cargo pants that were the same design as his vest. The boy smiled at his mother brightly, not saying anything to follow that oh so innocent smile, and plopped down in his chair.

"I'm guessing you're not going to change, Hayner," sighed his mother.

Hayner shook his head, his mouth full of bacon, and answered, "Nope."

"Just remember, Hayner, don't come crying to me when people stare at you," his mother warned.

He scoffed in return, "Why would I care? People look at me everyday, and I don't think it's weird." For the hundredth time, the woman who stood across from him sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

"Finish up your breakfast. We have to leave in a couple of minutes if we don't want to be late."

But of course they were late. Hayner protested that he couldn't miss the most important meal of the day, which wasn't really a lie. His mom wouldn't just leave and go without him, although she was frustrated at him for making their morning just a bit more complicated. So she waited in the car, rejoicing when Hayner bounced down the steps and paced into the car.

Giant, wood doors stood before the small family, and light attempted to slip through the glass stained windows. His mother gently pulled the door open and sauntered into the church. It wasn't normal for Hayner to go to church, so he was awed by the beauty of the inside. The ceiling was round and paintings of angels and saints took up the bare, white walls. The room was lightened by the numerous glass stained windows and chandeliers. It was a long walk down the altar, and there were many brown pews. He had to admit, this was one of the most beautiful places he had ever been inside of.

He snapped out of his trance and followed his mother into a pew a few rows in front of him. He quickly paced down the aisles and slipped into his seat. More and more people surged in, and pews were immediately filled up. Hayner looked around at the citizens, and one caught his eye. His gaze softened and he kept his eyes on the one person that stood out to him.

She was probably the most beautiful people he had ever seen. This place was just filled with beautiful things, wasn't it? Her brown hair was pinned back into a ponytail, and her sharp, green eyes, stared directly forward. Her baby blue dress only complimented her figure. Hayner was at awe; nobody had ever made him freeze in his place and stay speechless, nobody but her. Her head quickly snapped toward him, as if she knew he was staring at her the whole time. He quickly averted his attention to the ceiling, and she sat down in the pew. He looked back at her and smiled.

Mass went by rather quickly, and the priest finished it with a few announcements, "Don't forget everyone: coffee and donuts will be provided in the room next door. Also, it has been reported that some firebrands have been vandalizing people's property, such as breaking windows and kicking trash cans. Please help stop this, and if you have any information please inform the police. That will be all." Hayner snorted loudly. Everyone turned to him, and his cheeks became a bright, cherry red. He mumbled sorry, and the priest continued his closing prayer.

The large mass of people squeezed through the door and headed towards the gym for coffee and donuts. Hayner looked down as the number of adults passed by him, whispering to their friends and staring down at him. He then looked up to see green eyed girl walk towards him. He slipped out of the pew and walked up to her.

"Hey," he began coolly, "I don't think I've ever seen you before. My name's Hayner."

She raised her eyebrow, obviously finding his introduction weird, "Well, Hayner, I've never seen you before, and I've been going to this church since I was baptized. Do you come to church often?"

He hesitated before answering, "Um, not really."

"Oh, okay. Well, it was nice meeting you, Hayner. By the way, my name's Olette.

Hayner nodded in response, "You too." Olette was just about to open the doors when he called her name aloud, "Hey, Olette? Could you tell me where that coffee and donuts thing is?"

Olette softly giggled, "Sure. Follow me."

Hayner's shoes squeaked on the gym floor. He had a donut in his hand and a dazed look on his face. After finishing his fifteenth lap around the gym, he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" He grunted with attitude. "Oh, Olette. Sorry about that."

"That's okay, just try to be aware of your surroundings next time," She smiled.

Hayner tried to start a conversation, "So are you here alone?"

Olette shook her head, "No, actually I'm here with-"

"Here's your coffee, Olette," She was interrupted by a blonde young man who looked about the same age as Hayner.

"Thank you, Roxas. Roxas, this is Hayner. And Hayner, this is my boyfriend, Roxas."

'Boyfriend?' He thought. Then his thoughts leaked out.

Roxas chuckled, "Yeah, I'm her boyfriend. It's nice to meet you, Hayner." He stuck out his hand, but Hayner didn't accept it.

"I got to go. Nice meeting you." Hayner brushed by them, threw out his donut, and pushed open the gym doors.

"How did you meet him?" Roxas questioned.

Olette shrugged, "I saw him at church. He came up to me and introduced himself to me."

"And you decided to be his friend. How nice of you." Olette giggled.

* * *

"Boyfriend? God damn it, I should have known she had a boyfriend." 

"Aw, poor Hayner, being shut down like that."

"Shut the hell up, Riku," snapped the blonde.

Riku shrugged, "Chill out, man. She's just a girl that you shouldn't even be worrying about. Hey, isn't she from Richville?"

"I guess," Hayner sighed.

"Whatever, Hayner. Come on, let's go out. I heard Wakka got some cigarettes and beer from his older brother." Riku suggested.

Hayner shook his head and fell on his bed, "Nah, I think I'm going to stay home tonight."

Riku almost winced at his friend's decision, "Are you backing out because you're thinking about that girl? God, Hayner, she's a girl! If you want one so badly, I could hook you-"

"Just get the hell out, Riku," Hayner mumbled, but it seemed as if the command was directed to the wall. Riku left without making a final comment and slammed the door.

The confused blonde sighed, "What the hell am I going to do?"

* * *

A few weeks passed by and he only thought about her. Was there anything that could make this boy think of something else? Obviously not, and Riku realized this too. All of his offers had been turned down by Hayner. Riku even offered to let him ride his motorcycle, which was something that Hayner adored, and yet he refused his suggestion. Riku knew something was up, and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. What happened to his friend? What happened to his buddy? That Olette girl came into the picture. She came in and ruined their friendship. The albino haired male wouldn't accept that. Of course he would do something about it. Riku was that type of person that had to voice his opinion. And that was just what he would do. 

Fall lived its last days of the year and winter entered to take its place. Not many people though liked the idea of colder temperatures and dark days where snow would fall for hours. Even so, they still left their cozy homes for an hour to pray and unite with the community. Hayner was one of those people. Some weeks though, he wouldn't even go with his mom. He would just go to see Olette. Sometimes she would sing there, or read the liturgy. Week after week, Hayner became more familiar with the songs and the people, and they began to accept as if he was someone with money and power. That wasn't why they accepted him though. He soon learned that the people who lived in the mansions and luxurious homes were average people like himself. Yes, they had more money, but they were just like him. Hayner began to respect them more and more, and his new attitude caught someone's eye.

"I see your beginning to enjoy church more," a voice spoke behind him.

"What?" He turned around to find Olette, "Oh! Hi, Olette! Um, yeah I guess I am becoming more familiar with the church and stuff."

She smiled, "That's good."

A young brunette called out to her, "Hey, Olette! Any chance you could come over here and help us?"

"Yeah, I'll be right over! Sorry, Hayner. I'll be right back."

Hayner watched her walk off and sighed, "Why do I keep on bothering? She probably doesn't even like me."

"Hayner! What's up?" Hayner looked ahead of him this time and glared. Roxas was walking towards him.

The brown eyed boy bit his lip, "Hi, Roxas."

"I see you were just talking to Olette. Isn't she something? I'm glad I found her."

Hayner glared even more, "That's just fantastic."

Roxas eyed his clothing, "So, tell me Hayner, what's your end of town like? I know you don't live in our neighborhood, so I'm guessing you live in the dump area."

"Dump area?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have worded it like that. Hm, how should I put this?"

Hayner cut him off, "Don't. My side of town is fine. Just because we don't live in big, fancy mansions like you pigs do doesn't mean that the neighborhood I live in is a "dump" as you say." Roxas stared him trying to imagine that he didn't just say what he thought he did.

"Still don't understand? Well, then, how should I put it? I don't give a shit about your "amazing" neighborhood. You can keep on bragging about it, but just remember, I don't give a damn."

Hayner stared at him right in the eye, while the rest of the audience stared at the two. Olette soon walked in, and stopped when she saw the two glaring at each other.

"Well, I'm sorry that I got you mad. Calm down, okay?"

The stubborn blonde shook his head, "No. And don't try to pull that innocent bullshit on me. If you really want to be a man I'll beat the crap out of you outside, right now."

"Hayner! Roxas! What are you two doing?" Olette screamed. The two boys turned to look at her, each with a sheepish look on their face.

"Hayner here was trying to pick a fight with me," Roxas quickly stated. Olette glared at the other.

"You've got to be kidding me. I was being nice until he started talking crap about my neighborhood."

Trying her hardest to keep her voice calm, Olette responded, "Hayner, maybe you shouldn't have overreacted."

His anger began to boil inside, "Overreact? How would you feel if someone started talking bad about your home? I bet you would have overreacted too!"

The priest sped by, pulling Roxas back, while another man held Hayner prison.

"Young men, I want you to leave now. There will be no fighting in God's home. Do you understand?" The priest coolly spoke.

Hayner and Roxas silently muttered yes, and both were released. Roxas walked over to Olette, while Hayner stared down at the floor.

"Olette, can I talk to you?" Hayner silently whispered. Olette looked over him with pity.

Roxas answered for her though, "Do you really think she wants to talk to you? Why would anyone want to talk to you?"

Hayner looked up, "I was asking Olette. Olette, can I talk to you?"

Like a young, guilty child, Olette nodded. She slipped out of Roxas's grasp and followed Hayner.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Hayner ran his hand through his hair, "First off, I'm sorry about what just happened. I guess I did overreact, but I mean, I can't stand it when you rich people start making fun of my home. What gives them the right to do that?"

Olette winced while hearing his apology, "I'm sorry, Hayner. I don't really know what you go through."

"You're right, you don't. I bet your family doesn't have a hard time making money. I bet nobody in your family has been sent to jail for buying cigarettes and pot illegally. I bet there's nobody in your family that goes out late at night, worrying your parents to the point where they have to call the police, just to get high. I bet you can't even imagine that there are people out there who do such a thing. Well, guess what? You're talking to the guy that has to go through everything I just listed out."

Olette's eyes widened. She didn't think that anybody did such a thing, but now knowing that Hayner did all of this left her speechless.

"You're shocked, right? Well, I'm sorry you had to hear all that. It's just that there's nobody I can talk to about this. All of my friends do what I do. When I met you though, I thought, "Wow, I just found an angel. And maybe she can help me." What was I thinking? You have a boyfriend. I have nobody. I guess it was suppose to be that way."

"Hayner, did you like me?"

He chuckled, "You just figured that out now? Of course I liked you. That's the only reason why I came to church. I was hoping that maybe if I came more and more, you would notice and you would start liking me. God, this sounds so retarted and gay, but I mean it."

"Hayner, I'm sorry," apologized she.

"I know you are. I was expecting that all along. You're too nice to know that someone is upset," Hayner scoffed.

The brunette bit her lip, "Is there anyway I could help? If you want, I know some people that could-"

Hayner silenced her by putting his finger on her cold lips, "There is one thing that you could do for me. It's something I've needed all along." She cocked an eyebrow. He then removed his finger and instead, laid his lips on hers.

Olette's eyes widened. She didn't pull back though. She actually enjoyed it, as well as Hayner. Finally, he had gotten something that he longed forever. All he wanted to do was place his lips on her angelic ones and kiss her, and he was doing just that. Despite the fact that they were freezing, he loved it. He absolutely loved the feeling of the kiss.

Hayner pulled away, "Uh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Oh crap, Roxas is going to kill me-"

This time Olette made him quiet, and she began to giggle, "Its okay. I actually liked it. You're a much better kisser than Roxas. Just be glad that he wasn't out here though. If he was, he probably would have killed you."

"Maybe I'll do that for him," a male voice called out. They turned around and saw the unique, silver hair blow in the cold wind.

"Riku, what are you doing here? I never though you would come to church," Hayner joked.

"Well, I thought that I should come here to ask God forgiveness, since I'll be committing a sin," Riku glared."

Hayner pulled back from Olette, "What the hell are you talking about, man?"

"Why the hell are you spending all of your time with her? What happened to our friendship?" questioned Riku.

"Dude, I'm still friends with you! What, are you jealous of her or something?"

Riku looked down, "I guess I am, but I am sick of you forgetting about your real friends!"

"What are you going to do about it, Riku?" yelled Hayner.

Riku smirked, "Glad you asked." Hayner cocked an eyebrow as the opposite slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small, black gun.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Riku?!" screamed Hayner.

"One of you has to go." And then out of nowhere, the trigger was pulled.

* * *

"God damn it, Riku. Why did you have to do that? Always thinking of yourself."

* * *

"SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1! SOMEONE! ANYBODY!!" 

The ambulance's siren roared loudly throughout town. Tears crawled down the male's face as blood seeped through the girl's shirt.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?! WHY?" Hayner screamed.

Riku looked down at the gun in his hand, "I didn't realize that this would hurt you."

People surged through the gym's door and gasped at the sight. It wasn't everyday that these Christians saw a murder occur outside of their church.

More tears spilled down Hayner's face, "Get out of here. I don't want to see you again."

Riku dropped the gun and stayed. He didn't stay for long though. The police sped by and picked him up. He didn't say a word as he left. All he did was stare at the massacre that he caused. Tears began to form in his eyes, but Hayner never got to see them fall because he was thrown into the car.

Roxas ran out and saw his girlfriend. He ran by her and fell to his knees. "Give her to me now, Hayner." Hayner didn't respond though. "Hayner, give her to me."

"No," He answered, looking at the girl in his arms. Roxas sighed and instead watched her green eyes form tears. Just seeing the poor thing in pain made anyone want to cry.

The ambulance came by after the police. Hayner finally let go of Olette, and let her be taken off, into the ambulance on the stretcher. His hands were soaked with blood, but he didn't care. He just cried. He cried his heart out. His heart leaked and he knew that no one would be able to fix that leak.

* * *

"I never got to tell you how much I love you. I haven't found anybody else. You've been on my mind after all of these years. I've stopped smoking and doing all of those illegal things. I even started helping out at your church," he whispered. He knew he wouldn't get a response though. 

"I'm sorry, Olette. Maybe I shouldn't have met you at all. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to church that day. You know what, though? If I hadn't I don't think I would be here right now. Thank you for keeping me strong. And even though you're not here, I still I love you. There's no girl out there that's as pretty as you."

He backed up, "I love you, Olette. I always will love you."

* * *

x.x hope you guys like it.

x.x reviews make me happy. yepp.


End file.
